


I'll Never Understand This World

by JewyCenter



Category: miscellaneous - Fandom
Genre: Bar, Crying, Cute, Detective, Drinking, FBI, FBI Agent, Gay, Hospital, Letter, Multi, Sons, agent - Freeform, husband, scrawny man, wife - Freeform, yaoi-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewyCenter/pseuds/JewyCenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is an FBI Secret Agent/Detective. A case finally was assigned to him and he gets frightened realizing who was the cause of his case. What will Ryan have to do to solve this unexpected crime and how will he deal with the hardships along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Well once again',

I thought with a sigh following behind. 

'Nothing new'. 

It was a regular day at work. Just sitting in the office, the only sound you could hear were the clicks of the keyboards surrounding me. I haven't had a case in a while now and I was starting to get bored of this crap. As if on cue, my desk telephone started ringing.

'Do I finally have a case!?'

I picked up the phone and held it to my ear with shaky intentions.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey, it's me."

I heard a high pitch voice on the other end that sounded oh too familiar. Guess it wasn't a case after all. I sighed with slight disappointment obviously showing.

'Oh... It was my wife, Elizabeth.'

"Oh Hi, Elizabeth! How are you- is everything okay!?"

"Hahaha, yes yes. Everything is alright."

My tensed body relaxed as I heard her say that she was alright. I was wondering why she called, I got comfortable and sat back in my chair as it squeaked under my weight. I figured it was going to be a long story so I decided I should listen carefully.

"Ah, okay great. Then why did you call?

"Actually, Jacob isn't feeling too good and just felt like I should tell you that."

"Oh no, should I bring home anything?"

"No, we'll see you when you get home. Love you, good bye!"

She hung up before I could say anything else... Jacob, my 13 year old son, the oldest one of my children. There's also Austin, who is 8 years old. I looked at the clock above the exit doorway, 6:57. 

'Guess it's time to pack up and go home'

With a smile on my face I started to but papers back in files and log out of my computer. I got my suitcase and headed out the door.

"See you tomorrow, Ryan"

"Uh yeah, see ya."

That was one of my co-workers, his name was Jason. He freaks me out, other co-workers of mine said that he... well, played for the other team. So the way he talks to me sometimes makes me think that, you know. 

I got into my car down in the underground parking lot and started my way home. I started remember about Jacob so I unconsciously went faster. I pulled into our drive way and turned off the car. I sighed and reclined backwards, thinking about how long I was actually at work today. I got out and walked into our house.

"Dad, you're home!!"

"Welcome back"

I heard Austin and Elizabeth as soon as I walked through the door. I smiled realizing how wonderful my family is. I picked up Austin and swung him around, then held him in my arms as I headed up stairs to see how Jacob was doing. I knocked on his door... Hearing no response I walked inside. Being met with a giant lump under the blankets, I pulled them back slightly and shook him a little. I set Austin down so I could focus more.

"Dad?"

I heard Jacobs' voice as he turned his face towards me.

"Hey there, buddy."

"How was work today?"

Thinking how Jacob actually asked that made me smile knowing he cares. I sat on the side of his bed and started stroking his hair.

"It was good, thanks for asking. I heard you weren't feeling to good huh?"

"Yeah, it's just a heavy cold though. No biggie."

"That's good, hopefully it goes away soon. I'm going to go down stairs, get some rest okay? I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight"

"Night Dad, love you"

I kissed him on the forehead, before walking over to the door. I opened it and walked out, I peeked my head back inside the bedroom and replied to him.

"I love you too."

I closed the door and back headed down stairs to go chat with my wife. I peeked around the corner into the kitchen and saw that she was making coffee. I took this as an opportunity to scare her. I tiptoed behind her and tapped her on the shoulder while whispering "boo".

"AHH!!"

She screamed as she turned around quickly, as she was doing that she back hand slapped my shoulder.

"You jerk! Don't do that again."

I burst into a fit of laughter while I was rubbing the spot she hit.

"Hahahaha, sorry, I couldn't resist" 

I said while smiling like a giant dork. She turned back to the coffee machine and I walked to the side of her. I bent down and slouched on the counter.

"I'll eat dinner later."

"Ok Ryan, it's in the fridge whenever you want it, just heat it up in the microwave."

I nodded as she poured her cup and sat at the kitchen island.

"Anything new happen today"

"Same old, same old. Creepy man hitting on me and no new cases.

"That's a shame, maybe you'll get a case soon. Don't loose hope."

We both smiled at each other. She put her empty coffee cup in the sink and headed up to our bedroom. 

"Come to bed once you're ready."

"Okie dokie artichokie."

I heard her giggle as she walked up the stairs, I walked into the living room and dropped down on the couch closing my eyes for a little bit to rest them. After I was finished "resting my eyes" I heated up the dinner, consisting of some spaghetti. After I was finished I figured I should go to bed now. Once I changed and got ready for sleep I hopped into bed and kissed Elizabeth on the forehead.

"Night"

"Goodnight"

I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to birds chirping out on my bedroom windowsill. I stared up at the ceiling fan moving ever so slowly yet still being able to cool down this room. After a few minutes, I looked over at my wife. She was asleep so I'm guessing it's before 9 o'clock, as that is when her work starts. I got up out of bed trying not to creak the wooden floor boards below my feet.

I went down into the kitchen and started making breakfast for the kids and Elizabeth. I gathered the ingredients I needed, consisting of a couple eggs and bacon. I finally looked at the clock which read 7:58. That means the Austin and Jacob should be up for school already. Setting the table and the food in its places I headed up stairs to announce that breakfast was served. 

I waited down in my spot of the table in till I heard the many footsteps trudging down the stairs. The first to walk in was Elizabeth.

"Good morning my love" I said with a smile

"Mornin' "

"Good morning Dad!!!"

"Hey Dad"

Being greeted put a smile on my face but then I realized I should be getting to work soon. 

"Hurry and eat up, don't wanna be late for school do ya?" I headed up the stairs to start backing my back and put a suit on. I had a sleight headache but pushed it off for now, who knows... I could get a case today. Never lose hope.

I walked into the kitchen once more and kissed everyone on the cheek. 

"Bye guys, I'll be back around the same time as always. Be good at school today!"

I walked out the door and towards my black car. I opened the door and sat inside, putting my bag on the passenger seat. My headache wasn't getting any better but I can still manage to work. Finally starting the car, I drove the same way as always to work.

As I pulled into the parking lot I walked inside seeing the same co-workers and the same creepy guy staring... As I was walking to my desk, my leg met with an obstacle. I tripped, falling forward, about to land on my face but felt arms grab onto me. Once my mind was clear of the situation I realized I tripped over Jason's foot and the person who grabbed me was Jason. He was too close for comfort 5 inches from my face and holding me from behind slightly off the ground. I stumbled out of his grasp, okay with being on the ground again. I picked up my bag that I realized fell on the floor, I stood up straightening my tie and shirt. 

"Uh... Um, thank you." I said

"Haha, anytime Ryan."

I looked up into Jason's smirking face feeling mine getting warmer. I looked around the room and saw the others silently watching so I just quickly scurried to my desk. 

'Did he do that on purpose?...'

I thought about that while staring at the floor. I looked up once more and realized he was staring at me so I slouched down and put a picture frame of my family in my view of him.

'Man, I can't believe that just happened...'

My headache worsened from that experience and I cradled my head in my arms for a little bit...

"R...he...Ryan... Wake up!"

I head a voice in my head, I jerked up and saw Jason next to me, shaking my shoulder.

"Oh, uh heeeey" If I couldn't of sounded anymore awkward.

"Here's some paper work and mail from your box." 

"Thank you"

I grabbed the papers out of his hands and stacked them on my desk. I looked through the documents, just some new changes happening with the company and a few papers to sign. I looked in the mail pile next. 

'Junk, junk, junk, don't know, jun- letter?'

I saw the letter was in a a yellow envelope. There wasn't a sender name just a "Ryan" on it. Curious, I ripped it open and saw some loose leaf with a few paragraphs on it, they read.

"Dear Ryan, thanks for opening this letter. I just wanna let you know that I've been watching you for a little while. You have a beautiful family with you alright. It would be a shame if something were to happen to Austin and Jacob's father wouldn't it? Or to would it hurt you more if I took them away? I'm still here, and I won't leave till satisfied, this is just a heads up. In till next time... Goodbye Ryan. ~Anonymous'


	3. Chapter 3

'...What?...'

I read through the note one more time. My eyes went wide, I stared off into space as the piece of paper flew from my hands. 

'Its just a prank... Yeah, yeah! Just one of my friends silly little prank... Right?'

My eyes started tearing up, I picked up the paper and stuffed it into my pocket. I didn't bother looking around at the moment because all I wanted to do was calm down and think this out. I slumped into my chair and stated at the ceiling, arching my neck off the back. I silently let the tears roll down my face, the only thing I was looking at was the tube light above my desk.

I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, I couldn't care less who was trying to get my attention at the moment. That was a mistake...

"Ryan, excuse me."

It was my boss. I didn't move but I shifted my eyes carelessly to where he was standing.

"Yes..."

"Are you doing alright? Jason just gave me a call saying you didn't look to happy or well at the moment so I came down.

"I'm fine, everything's all right... Can I get the day off."

I said that with no question in my voice, hoping he would just agree to my words. He looked at me for a few seconds, probably thinking. He gave me a sad look and nodded his head.

"Thank you, I'll be back tomorrow.

I said, as I was grabbing my case and jacket of my desk. I slowly made my way to the exit of the workroom I was in. Out the corner of my eye I saw Jason watching me carefully. No expression on his face, just looking. I exited out the building and made it to my car. I sat down on the leather seats with a drop. I set my stuff on the passenger seat and just put my hands on the steering wheel. I finally broke down. Tears were pouring out of my eyes and my nose was slowly closing up.

I rested my head on the wheel and for a few minutes so I could start driving.

I got my keys out of my coat pocket and started to car, I drove home going a little over the speed limit, but that was normal when you thought your family was in moral danger, right!? I parked in the drive way and threw open the door. 

"ELIZABETH!?"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, running around the house.

"ELIZABETH WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I'm in the room, stop yelling!!"

I paused, she was home... And safe. I walked- well speed walked to the bedroom, I opened the wooden door with a creak. I saw Elizabeth sitting on the bed putting some socks on her feet. I gasped with a smile. 

"What did you need? I was about to head to work. And why aren't you at work?"

I said nothing, I just walked up to her and gave her a long hug.

'Oh great... They're back.'

I started crying again, I stroked her brown hair and hugged her tighter.

"I'm just glad you're alright, but we'll talk later. I promise."

"Ok, I'll be back before 3:30"

I gave her a kiss before she walked out the door, I sat on the couch and started thinking. I suddenly stuffed my hands in my jacket pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper. Reading over it one more time, I didn't know what to think of it anymore. I don't think I should tell the company about this no matter that were detectives anyways. I decided I wanted to do this one on my own, maybe with a friend or two.

But now it's time, my first big case in awhile and I wasn't going to hold back.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my suitcase and pulled my phone from out of it. I scrolled pretty quickly through my contact list till I found the one person I needed... Alfred. I hit the call button and anxiously listened to the rings, waiting for him to pick up. After a few more rings it went silent meaning he picked up.

"Hey buuuuddy."

"Alfred!"

"What is it dude?!"

"I need your help. Are you working?"

"No, I'll come over now."

"Okay, thanks. See you soon."

I hung up and set my phone down on the small coffee table in front of our couch. So I've got a "partner in crime" set... That is if he agrees to help, which I'm pretty sure he will since we're best friends, and best friends will do anything for each other, I'm pretty sure.

I was watching closely at the clock, which read 8:58 am. Starting to get inpatient I tapped my foot on the floor.

'Ding-dong'

I jumped off the couch and practically ripped the door open.

"COME IN, AND TAKE A SEAT."

I think I might of said that too loud considering the fact that Alfred jerked back.

"Okay, okay, settle down"

Alfred replied back, he came in and sat on the couch directly across from the one I sat on.

"So what's going on, is everything alright?"

"No, I got this strange letter from someone, and it makes me feel really concerned... Here"

I handed him the letter, and sat back with my hands crossed under my nose.

"Well?"

"Well what? It could just be a prank you know."

"Yeah I know that, but it's a little extreme and plus... Don't you think the suspect would of confessed by now? For Christ sake, it made me cry at the office."

"Hah, dude you cried?"

I glared at Alfred, wouldn't any body if they got a death threat about their family?

"Whatever, my question is, do you want to help me solve this mystery?"

"I'd love too, but aren't you like an FBI agent?"

"Yes... but I'd rather not involve the company with my business, and I want to help. Who knows if they'll just assign other people to MY case?"

He looked at me and then to the note again, sighing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sure I'm in."

"Awesome."

We shook hands as if we were back in grade school making a dumb deal.

"But... Where should we start?"

Uh oh, I haven't thought about that yet. But I decided I'll figure that out later.

"Let's wait a week and see if anything else happens, I'll contact you then.

"Okay, sounds good. Hey, since you're not working..."

I looked up at him with a questioning look, this'll be good.

"Do you wanna go to the bar and drink our hearts out?"

"Come on Al, it's 9:00 o'clock in the morning..."

He made a sad face as if he had just gotten heart broken.

"Ugh... Finnnnne!"

"HOORAY! Ok let's go I'm driving!"

"And paying..."

I said very quietly under my breath. I smiled as we walked out the door and into his car. Hopefully this'll make me forget about today for a little while. The bar was right around the corner so it took less then five minutes to get there. As soon as we pulled into the parking lot, we both got out the car.

"Hahaha, you're wearing a suit to the bar. Classy"

I just laughed at him and started walking towards the entrance. It wasn't a crazy bar like a club, it was more jazzy and mature. When we walked through the double doors we got greeted with smooth jazz music and dim lights lighting up the black furniture. We sat down at the seat where there wasn't many people. 

"Can I get two beers, please."

I heard Alfred order for the both of us, he obviously knew what I was going to get anyways.

"Here you go gentlemen, enjoy"

I looked up at the bar tender, a tall lady with long blonde hair.

"Thank you."

I grabbed the one bottle from her hand and cracked it open. I downed it two giant gulps. I looked over to see how Alfred was doing and he was still attempting to open his. I chuckled and grabbed his bottle and opened it. 

"Thanks Ry- You finished yours already!!?"

"Um, yeah"

We talked for a loooong time and drank a few more bottles, when I say a long time... I really mean a long time. My phones clock said it was already 3:00. Dang. I felt the presence of a person sitting next to me. My only question there was why were they sitting so damn close!? I looked over to see the one and only Jason.

"Hey Jason!!"

Alfred no... Why would you say hi? I sat my head in my arms with a whine.

"Oh hey, guys! I wasn't expecting you to be here."

I drank more out of my half full bottle, just listening to his voice gave me a headache. 

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

I didn't have to go actually but anything to just get away for a few minutes. While I was getting out of my chair I stumbled a bit and fell to the ground. Yeah... I was a bit tipsy.

"Hahaha! You saw nothing!"

I laughed and pointed to them as I got up off the floor and to the bathroom.

"I'm coming too."

What... Please tell me I did not just hear Jason say he was coming as well. Get the point Jay, I'm getting away from your presence! I paused my walking for a quick second, then practically ran into bathroom. Well there was no point in my plan any more, I went to the sink and just stared into the mirror. My brown hair was a little messy but oh well, I absolutely do not care at the moment. 

I heard Jason come in through the door the stop to the sink next to mine.

"I thought you had to go to the bathroom?"

"I change my mind actually."

I started walking towards the door, planning to go back to my seat and talk to Alfred, when I got interrupted halfway there. Hands were on both sides of my shoulders and I got pushed back to the wall. 

"Did you like my note?"

Jason's face was "right" In front of mine his blue eyes making contact with my hazel ones. I gasped and tried to push back on the restraints.

"That was you! Just you wait, I am going to-!"

Huh...? I felt a warmth against my lips... That's when I realized that Jason was the one who was providing that warmth. My eyes widened and on instinct kicked him in the shin. He didn't sound like he was in pain but he did stop and step back.

"Going to what? Hah please... A man as scrawny as you probably couldn't do much. But if you do try something, you're in for a world of trouble. Let me do my work, and you can sit back and watch the show."

He smirked and walked out the door, leaving me to slide down the wall and onto the floor. You know, that comment actually hurt, I'm a pretty fit man. I put the butt of my hand on my forehead trying to get around all that just happened. I finally got up and started back at my reflection. I will do something about it and I won't mess up!


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow, that sounded corny as hell..."

Saying the word corny put images in my head which were pretty dumb to be thinking of at the moment. Back to the important topic at hand! So... Jason wrote the letter, you know... Heh, knowing him he probably won't do anything at all! At least... I think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little bit, something is better than nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked out the bathroom, not really in the mood to have fun anymore. I saw Alfred staring at the entrance. I automatically figured Jason just left then. I sat down back in the seat I sat in earlier.

"Welcome back... Jason just left. Incase you couldn't tell."

I looked at Alfred right in the eyes.

"He did it."

"Did what, man?"

"Jason, he wrote the letter."

"..."

"What do we do now?"

"Well, um, at least we know who the douche is! Hehe, doesn't he like... Love you?"

"Supposedly, but I don't know what to do now. Should I contact the police, the company, what the hell should I do!?!!

"Dude... Calm down, you're an agent incase you forgot... Again. You got this! Before you go to bed you're bound to think of something."

I set my head on the butt of my hand and let out a long sigh.

"I guess you're right, can you drive me home? I'm done for the day."

It was already 5 o'clock, the boys and Elizabeth should be at home by now. Alfred didn't ask anything, he just motioned a 'come on' sign with his hand. We left some money for our drinks and got in his car.

It started to rain on the way to my place...

'THE GODS CAN SENSE MY PAINS!!'

I laughed at my own joke because why not, earning a slight glance from Alfred.

\-------

Pulling into my driveway, I saw that the front door of my house was open. I just thought that one of the kids forgot to close it or something. But... Something was telling me that that wasn't the problem.

"Can you come inside with me, Alfred?"

"Sure, dude."

I got the car, shut the door, and sort of sprinted to the front of the house. I slapped the door open till it hit the wall it was connected to. No one was here...?

"Hello...?"

Alfred walked in beside me with a look of questioning on his pale face.

'THUMP. CRASH.'

I jumped a little with a squeak emitting from my throat. I felt the vibrations under my feet, was everyone having fun in the basement? I smiled, thinking that my wife and kids were playing a little game.

I started towards the basement stairs, I walked down, careful not to trip on the awfully steep steps.

I stopped on my tracks, Alfred bumping into me from the quick action.

There was a man, standing in front of my wife. Her arms around the children, they were looking at the man. The man was Jason...?

I suddenly ran down the steps, ready to punch Jason from behind. But I guess he heard my loud footsteps. He immediately turned around, and pointed a pistol at me.

"There's the main attraction!!" Jason said with a happy tone in his voice.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?"

Jason tightened his finger around the trigger, I set my hands down and took a step back.

"Watch your tone, or I'll pull it."

"Leave him alone you big jerk!!!!"

I heard Austin's high pitched voice ring from in front of me.

Jason turned away from me and pointed to gun at Austin's head.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT, LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"

I lunged with all my might at Jason and tackled him to ground. The gun flew from his hand, skidding across the cement floor a few feet away. I was straddling him, fist already in the air when we flipped positions. He pulled a knife out and held it to my neck, as well as twisting my arms behind my body.

"RYAN!!" Elizabeth screamed as loud as she could.

Jason put the knife closer to my neck, he didn't stab me in the throat. But, he did drag the knife from my chin to my collar bone, emitting a red line that caused a sharp sting to rake my body. Blood ever so slowly oozed out of the wound. The kids were crying, along with Liz. Wait... Where's Alfred? I looked as far around the room as my eyes could take me from my current position, he... Was gone. Where did the bastard go!?

As if on cue, I heard sirens coming from far away slowly getting closer. Did... Did Alf call the police?

"Shit!" Jason silently cursed next to my ear.

He was standing up, getting ready to take off I'm guessing, when around 5 police men and women came running down the stairs. Jason knew he was screwed, he was going to jail. But not before doing what he planned to do since I got here.

He shoved the knife into my side, and ripped it out quickly.

Everything stopped there. I heard the faint screams from my family in the back round. My vision was blurring and ears started to clog. Everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Silence.  
Silence was all I heard.  
And maybe... A beeping sound? 

I opened my eyes to white. A white ceiling, white sheets, white curtains. I looked to my left, I saw Elizabeth with tears in her eyes. I also saw Austin and Jacob sitting on each side of their mother.

Austin spoke quietly, "Daddy, are you okay...?"

I just stared at him with half lidded eyes, I tried to sit up when a sharp pain struck my side. I gasped while hot tears pricked my eyes. 

"Dad, you shouldn't move." Jacob put his hand on top of mine.  
I laid back down and stared.

"Hi..." I looked at them all awkwardly. They chuckled softly. 

My wife leaned forward with a smile on her face. " Even when in a hospital you're trying to be as humorous as possible."

"Haha, I can't help it... Let's go home now."   
I sat up and leaned on my elbows.   
Elizabeth put her hand on my chest. "Hold it. We're not aloud to leave yet, not till you're healed."

"Psshh, I'm fiiiine. Just a little... Deep incision in me is all."

"You're lucky to be alive, Ryan. Be grateful, but until the doctor says you can leave, you can't go home."

"I am grateful, for my 2 lovely sons, my beautiful wife. I'm happy that I'm still here, and we're still together. I couldn't of been any happier."  
A huge toothy smile plastered my face, along with my family. I looked up from the beds sheets and started to talk again.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely un-happy with this story and can't believe I started and then finished it. It's very rushed and crappily thought through. That's what being a 12 year old and thinking you can write does to you. Well that's the end, have a good day my friends. Goody bye.


End file.
